The Cheetah
by Scarlet Redd
Summary: Downworld gossip gets around, and the Clave learns about a shadowhunter called The Cheetah. She was given the name for her fierce and swift killing, just like a cheetah. Clary is gone, and the Lightwoods need help with demons. Whom will the Clave send?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare, except Scarlett, and the idea of this story.**

Clary walked down a street with her eyes on the ground. She watched as each of her feet took their turn in slowly, but surely, taking her away from the Penhallows' home.

She knew all her life she was stubborn, and didn't let anyone, not even her mother, control her life. But she never even imagined she was a disaster. At least that's what Jace had said. The guy whom she had fallen in love with, turned out to be her brother, and tried to love him as she should, had said those awful things to her

And somehow, she knew he was right.

_I'll never be a shadowhunter. I'll always be a mundane. I'm a disaster for everyone who walks my way. My mother is unconscious because I refused to go on "vacation" with her. Luke abandoned me because I ignored what he and Magnus told me. And Jace, my brother, despises me._

She filled her mind with the negative thoughts. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, but she wasn't sobbing. No sound came from her. She was surprised.

She came to a stop.

She looked at where she was. There was a fountain with a stone angel in the center holding a jar. From the jar water poured and filled the fountain.

To the side, there was a girl seated on the edge of the fountain. She was beautiful. She was slim, with long hair to her waist. On the top it was red like strawberries, and on the bottom was black like the night.

The girl noticed Clary. She stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi." she said in a not so cheerful voice. "I'm Scarlett."

"Clary."

The girl then said in a softer voice, "Valentine's daughter."

Clary just nodded.

"What brings you to the Fountain of Grief?"

"Fountain of Grief?" Clary asked.

"You've never heard of it, I see." she turned to the stone angel. "See the angel's face? He's grieving. Look at the bottom of the fountain." Clary did as she was told. She saw a painted female angel lying as though she was sleeping. "They say she was his lover and tragicly died. Since angels can't cry, he's pouring water on her."

Clary had never heard such a story. She like it, though.

"Well", Clary began, "I was just told I'm a disaster to everything and everyone. And sadly, it's true."

"Oh, come on." Scarlett jabbed an elbow softly at Clary. "you can't be that bad."

Clary turned to her. "My mother is in a comma because I disobeyed her. The man I have closest to a father abandoned me because, again, I disobeyed. My brother just told me I'm a disaster."

"Is your brother older?' Scarlett asked.

Clary had no idea where that came from or what it mattered to their conversation, but she nodded.

"Well it just seems like you have trouble listening to what other people tell you to do. And since you're the baby of the family, everyone is sorta over protecting you, and you are very well able to take care of yourself. Am I right?"

Clary was impressed. Scarlett _was _right. Again, Clary nodded.

"You're not a disaster." Scarlett said, "you just have family issues, and that's totally and completely normal Everyone has family issues."

In a way, Clary felt somewhat better. "What about you?" clary asked.

Scarlett looked at her with a bit of confusion. "What about me?"

"What brings you to the Fountain of Grief?"

"Oh. Well my boyfriend just broke up with me."

"I'm sorry." Clary said.

"It's okay. The angel here takes my grief. I'm done with him."

Clary then asked in a soft voice, "What now?"

"I go home." Scarlett answered. She then turned to Clary, "Come with me."

"Go with you? Where?"

"To Texas, my mundane home."

"Texas." Clary whispered to herself. She thought of all she would leave behind. Her belongings, her home, her friends. But she loved the idea of starting fresh. a new home, a new life. "Really," Scarlett continued, "I just came here for the angel. Now that I'm done I can go back. What do you say? We're all Shadowhunters, right?" Clary could hear the smile in her voice.

"Clary exhaled softly, "Right." After a moment, she turned to Scarlett. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later...**

Downworld gossip had its ways of getting around. It even went around to ears of the Clave.

The latest gossip is that The Cheetah has once again slain demons lurking around mundanes and wanting to make trouble. The Cheetah did it all in under ten minutes.

About two years ago, it was said all over that there was a Shadowhunter who slew demons with such strength, power and fierceness. The demons themselves came up with the name The Cheetah. They had heard that in the mundane world, there was a feeline who was the fastest, most fierce in the jungle. This Shadowhunter killed demons like a cheetah hunted its prey.

The demons who have seen her face don't even dare spaeak about it. They fear she might be around and kill them for just saying what she looks like.

No Downworlder, Clave member, or Shadowhunter has ever seen or met The Cheetah. They did know, however, that The Cheetah was a girl.

In New York, the demons decided to focus their attacks. Nobody knew why, but for around three months their has been constant demonic activity. The Shadownunters there have fought them, but the demons just come back stronger.

Mayrise and Robert decided to go to Idris and speak to the Clave about it, and perhaps request reinforcements.

They had been gone for nearly a week, and finally, word had come from Idris in a fire message. Alec received it.

"Guys!" he went rushing into the library where Jace and Isabelle were. "Word came from Idris. They say the Clave has ordered reinforcemtns at once. It says Mom and Dad have affairs to attend to, so they'll be staying there longer. They say it's uncertain how much longer."

"Great." said Jace unenthusiastically. "Who are our reinforcements, anyway?"

"It doesn't say. But they assure us they're two of the best shadowhunters alive."

"Two? That's it?" Isabelle sounded annoyed. "We can barely handle it with three, what makes them think only two will be enough?"

"I don't tknow, but it does says that they're two of the best alive." said Alec.

Izzy fell back on a chair, "Let's hope they're right."

----------

Three days went by, and , surprisingly, no demons had attacked.

Alec had received another fire message saying that the two reinforcements had arrived. They could hear the elevator rising to the floor where the Lightwoods and Jace were. The door opened.

There stood two young women. Both around the same height, one with red and black hair, and the other with flaming red hair.

They all recognized one of them. "Clary?" Isabelle and Alec said in unison. Jace was just too stunned to say anything.

"Hi. It's been a long time." she said.

Isabelle ran to her. "Five years too long!" she hugged her fiercely, and Clary returned the gesture.

"Well, this is Scarlett. She's my best friend, and more like my sister."

"Hiya!" she said with a huge smile.

"Hi!" said Izzy and Alec.

Clary then introduced everyone. "That's Alec, and his sister Isabelle." she looked past them, and her smile faded. "And that's my brother, Jace."

Scarlett said a soft "hi" and Jace only nodded once.

"So," Clary said walking to a couch, "What up with all the demons?"

"I don't know." said Izzy. "Like three months ago they just started attacking.

The girls kept talking about the subject, and suddenly Alec interrupted. "Hold on!" he stood up and was speaking to Clary. "The letter we received from the Clave said that the reinforcements are two of the best. How did you become one fo the best?"

From the corner of her eye, Clary could see Jace's head lift as though this interested him. Clary looked at Alec then Izzy. They both had the same expression. "Well," she began, "Someone once told me I'ld always be a mundane. I'd never be a shadowhunter. I'd never think like a Shadowhunter. I decided to prove them wrong. Next thing I know, I'm one of the best."

The Lightwoods knew exactly who had said that. They were, after all, there at the Penhallows home.

"So exactly how many demons have you killed?"

Clary recgonized Jace's voice immediately. She turned to him and had an angry look in her eyes. She spoke with a deep, emotionless voice, "More than you have."

This pissed him off. He stood up abruptly and began walking to her. Clary stood, too, and met him half-way. "You're saying in five years you've killed more demons than I have in seventeen years?"

"No," she said, "I'm saying in _three years_ I've killed more demons than you in seventeen years."

Jace bend down and whispered so only Clary could hear. "Last time I saw you, you knew nothing."

"If you're so great, why isn't your name in the Clave's mouth?" she said almost inaudibly. When he said nothing, she added in a louder voice so eveyone could hear, "You needed help. The Clave sent us. If you don't want our help, that's fine. We have better things to do."

At that, Scarlett stood up, ready for any order Clary gave.

Alec quickly amended. "No, we need you. Jace, just shut up."

Jace looked at Alec, then back again to Clary. He turned around and went back to his seat. Clary did the same.

After a few seconds, Izzy decided to speak about something else. "So have you girls heard about The Cheetah?'

Scarlett and Clary looked at each other with confused looks, and turned to Izzy. "Who?" Scarlett said.

"The Cheetah." said Izzy. "She's supposedly this Shadowhunter who no one has met or seen. She kills demons so fast and clean, it's like nothing happened."

Scarlett leaned in, "So wait, if no one has met or seen her, how do you know about her?"

"Well the stories!" she said as though defending herself.  
"How do the stories get around?"

Izzy was stuck. She turned to Alec, "Alec, how do the stories get around?"

Alec smirked at her. "They say that only demons know what she looks like, but they don't even talk about her to one another. Something about that she disguises herself and before they know it, she is killing them all."

"Well," Scarlett leaned back, a smile across her face, "I'd like to meet her."

"Don't we all." added Alec.

-----

That night, Scarlett and Clary had been showed to their staying rooms. Clary ended up having the same room she had when she was last there, and Scarlett had the one next to her. Jace's room was still the same: right across Clary's.

When they were finally to themselves, Scarlett went to Clary's room and talked like they always did. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." Clary answered in a hushed tone. "I promise I am."

Scarlett just stared at her with half-squinted eyes. "Sweety, we don't have to be here. We can leave if you want us to."

"No," Clary said suddenly. "I'm fine. I promise. Besides, I haven't seen them in five years. It's time I catch up."

Scarlett put a hand on hers, "Sweety, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. Least of all you."

"No, I do." Clary looked straight into Scarlett's eyes. "He's my brother. Nothing more. It's time I get that deep into my head. He has obviously gotten that thought in his head. Ever since Alicante, five years ago."

Scarlett knew she could not do anything at this point. It's true, Clary was still in love with Jace, but they both knew they could not be together. It was wrong in every way. One reason Clary accepted the Clave's offer was so she could see Jace again and prove to herself that there was nothing between them anymore. Well, it's not like there ever was.  
"You know I'm always here for you." Scarlett said.

Clary smiled at her. "I know." Scarlett hugged her and bid her good night. She left, turned off the light and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cheetah was in a tunnel. She knew there was demonic activity, and she had to get rid of it.

She was hiding in the shadows, waiting for them.

Not long after, she heard something. She waited to be sure it was a demon.

It was.

It slithered past her, leaving a clear, sliming goo as it passed by, like a snail. She thought it was disgusting, but she'd seen worse.

Once the demon was right in front of her, she swung her seraph blade. It pierced its side, and it shrieked. She saw it wasn't enough, so she took out a dagger which had runes on its hilt and blade, and pierced it. Once inside it, she pushed the dagger down making a long and deep gash. Black liquid poured out of its wound.

Her job was done. At least with this demon. She was aware that this particular demon didn't go anywhere alone. It always had a buddy or two. She waited for the others.

She began to think it was an ambush or a trap. Nothing came by. She didn't even hear anything. This was wrong. Too wrong.

She creeped back into the shadows and waited for the demons.

Suddenly, she heard a shriek just like the one the demon she killed made. She turned towards the sound. She saw someone step out into the light.

The Cheetah slumped her shoulders in relief. She smiled. "You always got my back." she said.

"You know it, Babe."

-----

It was six a.m., and Clary heard rapid foot steps outside her door. She got up and looked. Isabelle was running down the hall.

"Isabelle!" Clary yelled. She stopped in her tracks and turned. "It's six in the morning! What is so damn important that you have to go running around and wake people up?"

"I've picked up some demonic activity. I've just told Jace. He's coming down to the library." She turned back and ran off.

A few seconds later, Jace's door opened, and he stepped out. He was wearing pajama pants, and a tight muscle shirt. His chest mucles and abdominals were perfectly visible though it. His pecks were also quite visible.

Clary immediately felt herself blush. Not only because of him, but also because of her. She was wearing black shorts that went to her thighs, and a black spaghetti strap that had a low, low neck line. She was a bit cold, so she had the suspiscion her nippples were hard and standing out, considering she wasn't wearing a bra.

It might've been her imagination, but she thought she saw him blush just a bit before he said a low and short, "hey."

"Hi." she said almost in a whisper, and quickly retreated to her room. She heard through the door Jace walk away.

A few seconds later, she heard a soft knock on her door. She asked who it was. "Scarlett." said the voice.

Clary opened the door just enough to let her in, then quikcly shut the door.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know. Isabelle said something about demonic activity. Jace went to the library with her.

"Shouldn't we go down there, too? I mean, it is why we were sent here."

After a moment, Clary exhaled. "Yeah. Go get dressed."

"Okay."

-----

Clary and Scarlett walked into the library, and heard Alec talking. "...demons were gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Isabelle was shocked.

"I mean that when your sensor read the activity, someone was already on it. By the time you gave me your sensor, the activity reading had gone down to zero." Alec explained.

Everyone was silent. "So if there's no real emergency, can I go back to bed?" Jace asked in an annoyed voice.

Both Alec and Isabelle turned to look at him. "Yes! Go!" Isabelle shouted. "Apparently my sensor is too slow." She walked out, apparently very annoyed.

When she had left the room, Clary said to the boys, "Well, we're up," she waved a hand between herself and Scarlett. "We're going to be in the roof."

They turned around, and were stopped by Jace's inquiry. "Doing what?"

She turned her head to face him. "Working out."

"Yeah," Scarlett added, "We like to build up our appetite before we eat." And then they walked out.

Jace stared at the door, then turned to Alec. "How come we never work out?"

Alec turned to face him. "Cause we spent the first five years of our lives training like crazy."

-----

An hour long Scarlett and Clary worked out non-stop. After they felt somewhat satissfied, Scarlett went back inside. One of her specialties was cooking, so she went back down to prepare everyone a delicious breakfast.

Clary stayed on the roof to rest a bit. She was lying down, her arm across her eyes to block out the sun. She laid there for a few minutes, then heard the door open. she figured it was Scarlett. "Forget something?" she asked, not looking up. When there was no response, she looked up. It was Jace.

She stoop up, and stared. He was staring, too, but his eyes were soft. "You need something?" she asked in a relaxed voice.

"Yeah." he said. He walked towards her.

As he got closer, her heart began to race, but she didn't move. "What is it?" she asked

He said nothing at first, then he spoke softly. " I need to hold you." he quickly, before she could move, put his arms around her, and pulled her close.

She had fogotten how fast he was. She put her hands on his chest as though she was trying to put some space between them, but there really was nothing she could do.

Her head was down. She didn't want to look at him because she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. As she was looking down, she could see a great part of her breasts. She was wearing a tank top similar to her pajamas, but this time she was wearing a bra.

In a way she was a bit glad. If she could see them, so could he.

"Jace..." she whispered.

He said nothing. He then softly lifted her chin witha finger. She looked up. As soon as she looked at his eyes, she fell. Fell right into him, that is. She saw him leaning down slowly. She wanted this so bad, but she knew it was wrong. She couldn't move, though. She closed her eyes and slowly parted her lips.

His mouth was on hers. Their lips locked. His arms tightened around her, and she moved her hands from his chest to his neck, her hands never leaving him.

They deepened the kiss. She moaned softly, begging for more.

Suddenly, Jace lifted her and sat her on a surface near by. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him closer.

His lips left her and moved to her neck. She breathed deeply, and her hands were in his hair. She then felt his hands slowly go down and begin to lift her shirt.

Clary opened her eyes. "No!" she pushed him away. He stumbled, but didn't fall. He had a shocked look in his face. Clary jumped down from the surface. She began to walk away.

"Clary, wait!"

"No, Jace! This is wrong." she breathed in a few times. "You're my brother." she turned back and continued to walk away.

"Clary--"

"I said no!" She opened the door, walked in and slammed it.

Jace stared at the door. "You're not my sister."


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Clary was in her room lying on her bed. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking about the roof incident. The more she thought about it, the luder and faster her heart pounded.

She wanted to think about something-- anything-- else. But her mind would just come tumbling back to the thought.

She'd had enough.

She got off her bed violently, and left her room with a slam.

She pounded on Scarlett's door.

Scarlett opened the door cautiously, then said with a worried look, and a sarcastic tone, "I swear I didn't do it, but I'll help you kill them."

Clary just stared at her. "Get your work out clothes on, and come on!" She walked off.

"Yes, Ma'am." she closed the door and did as she was told.

Clary went to the weapons room, and she paced back and forth constantly as though she was trying to blow off some steam. She then grabbed a staph from the wall, and began to swing it with full force.

Moments later, the door opened. Clary turned and saw Scarlett ready. Clary then turend back to the wall, grabbed another staph and tossed it to her. Scarlett caught it without hesitation. "Fight." Clary said the word with bitterness. She swung the staph over head, and Scarlett blocked it. Clary then swung again, with the opposite end of the staph. Scarlett, again, blocked it.

Scarlett wasn't at all surprised she was acting like this. She knew something had pissed her off, and even though she didn't know what, she was going to help her get over it.

About ten minutes later, the girls gave their last swing at each other before they were tired. Suddenly, the doors burst open. The girls turned and the two Lightwoods along with Jace walked in.

"Seriously," Isabelle said with her hands on her hips, "Are you guys trying to kill each other, or just destroy the institute?"

Both irls were panting hard. "We're just burning some steam." said Clary. Scarlett turned to Clary, and saw her eyes fixed on Jace. She immediately knew her "steam" came from him.

"Mind if we join you?" Without waiting for a response, Jace began to walk towards the weapons. Before he could grab a weapon, Scarlett said suddenly, "I wanna fight Alec." Jace turned around, and Alec was a bit surprised.

"Okay." Alec went to the weapons.

Clary then went to a bag that was on a corner. She came back with a small, black device.

"What's that?" asked Jace.

"An ipod."

"A what?" he was confused.

"It contains music." Clary connecgted it to a black cable that was connected to a small stereo. Seconds later, a song came on.

Scarlett looked at Clary and smiled. "Nice choice." she said.

"Thanks."

"What music is this?" Jace asked.

"Clary was with her arms across her chest, leaning back, and not looking at Jace. "It's called _Foreword_." Suddenly the music changed, and an electric guitarr came on. "And this is called _Don't Stay_. It's by the Alternative/Punk band called Linkin Park. They're quite popular among the mundanes."

Scarlett and Alec began to fight. At first it seemed as though Alec had the advange, but soon the tables turned. Scarlett became faster, more aggressive, and she kept driving Alec against the wall.

When he was cornered, he jumped over her, and landed a few feet behind her. She spun and suddenly she bent backswards. Alec swung directly towards her head, but she dodged it just in time. When she straightened up, she swung her staph low, hit his ankles, and he fell. She did a summer sault, and landed by his knees. She then placed the end of her staph right above his neck. "I win."

Alec just looked at her, a glint of joy on his eyes. Scarlett extended a hand to him, and helped him up.

The song ended.

"My turn." said Izzy.

"Hold on." said Jace, "I wanna go against Clary."

Clary looked at him. He then walked towards the weapons. "Choose the weapons." he said.

She smiled softly, then walked towards him. She stopped in front of the weapons, and glanced at her choices.

Her eyes then went to him. "Chobos."

He went straight for a pair of arm-length, dark brown baseball bat-like weapons. They were tick at the top, and as they descended, they got thinner. The handles were thin enough to grip well.

They both stood at the ready. Another song began.

Scarlett then waved her hand down as she shouted the command. "Go!"

Clary swung donward to nis knees. He jumped. As he came down, he swung towards her rib cage, but she intercepted them. Next, she spun, and aimed for his torso. She hit him on the side. He gritted his teeth, and a small sound of pain escaped his lips. He then swung and hit her on the back. She, too, let out a small pain expression.

Clary then ran the opposite way. She was headed towards the wall. Jace went after her. She didn't seem to slow down. Jace just followed.

When she was close enough, she stepped onto the wall, and ran three steps on the wall, flipped backwards, and landed right behind Jace.

He spun and was able to see her next move. He ducked just in time, and Clary's chobos hit the wall. When he crouched, he aimed for her hips. She jumped backwards, but was hit slightly.

She ran again. Jace went after her. Suddenly, she turned around and faced him. This surprised him. He stopped where he was, about ten feet away.

Clary then took two steps, the chobos still in her hands, and did an aerial. While she was in the air, she threw one of her chobos. It hit Jace on the ankle. He fell on his back. When Clary landed, she went straight to him. She straddled him on the waist, and put her other chobo on his neck.

She was the victor.

The song ended.

-----

That night, Clary was getting ready for bed. She had on the same pajamas from that morning. Even though she was already in bed, she couldn't sleep.

She overheard that Jace's ankle had swollen from her chobo attack. She was feelling a bit guilty.

She got up, put her black robe on, and went to see him.

She knocked softly twice, the heard a soft, come in.

She opened the door. There he was, sitting on his bed, his feet on top. He was wearing his pajama pants, and no shirt.

Suddenly Clary regretted coming.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she replied. She was debating weather to walk in, or just go back to bed.

She walked in, closing the door behind her. She stopped a few steps before the bed, and crossed her arms. "How are you?" she nodded her head in the direction of his ankle which was wrapped in white bandages.

"I'm fine, thanks."

She just looked at the ankle. "I'm sorry." she said. "I honestly didn't have any intentions of hurting you."

"It's alright. How are _you_?" he nodded towards her back.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." she said with a smile.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jace asked in a sarcastic tone, "Did you blow off all your steam?"

She smiled softly. "Enough." He smiled. She walked closer, "May I?" she pointed to his ankle.

He shurgged, "Just don't hurt me."

She carefully lifted his pant leg, then touched his ankle. She could deffinetly feel the swelling.

As she was putting his pant leg back, she felt his hand reach out to her wrist. He pulled her down, and somehow she ended up lying right next to him, her legs on him. He turned towards her a bit. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, and her hands on his hair. She grunted softly, tightened her grip on him.

He separated from the kiss just enough to look at her, then slowly opened her robe. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, and he loved that.

He put his hand on her neck, then grazed it down to her chest, and went under her shirt. His hand cupped her breast, but he never looked at it. As soon as his hand was there, his lips were back on hers.

She moaned, tightened her arms around him, and so did he.

She knew she had to stop, but somehow she found it impossible. She wanted more, and more.

Suddenly she heard something. She startled herself, broke away from the kiss, and spoke in a panicked whisper. "Scarlett."

She quickly got up, fixed her shirt and robe, and opened the door. I"m in here."

Scarlett turned, and walked to her. "Hey." she said. Clary replied. She saw Jace on the bed. "Hey." she said to him. He replied the same.

"Um, I just came by to check on him." Clary explained. She then realized she was never asked for an explanation on her presence.

"How is he?" Scarlett asked.

"He's good."

"Well, I was only coming to say good night." Scarlett said. She then looked to Jace, "And to you, too."

"Good night, Scarlett." he said. Then he added in a deeper, softer voice, "Good night, Clary."

She faced him, and had a kind, loving look. She answered with a matching voice, "Good night, Jace." And yet, she couldn't take her eyes off him; neither could he. She finally left.

-----

The Cheetah walked the dark streets. She had picked up some demonic activity near by.

When she was at the designated place, she hid and waited for the demons.

They all came at once. It's as though they were waiting for her. She quickly took out her seraph blade, and spun on her knee. A light released from the blade, and wounded the demons. They shrieked, and some fell dead instantly. Others were slightly hurt, and continued their attack.

The Cheetah then bended both arms, and swung them down rapidly. From inside her sleeves, two long blades fell, and caught them by the hilts. She stabbed one demon, the runes burning it to death, and the other she swung to a forty-five degree angle. She killed four demons with that single stroke.

From behind her, more demons were coming. The Cheetah produced a small dagger from her thigh. She threw it, and the dagger went straight to the head of a demon, through it and killed another demon behind it.

The demons just kept coming. Her sleeve-blades were back on her hads. She spun twice, killing two rows of demons.

Suddenly, a figure was beside her. She turned, and recognized the visitor. The Cheetah smiled. They both went back-to-back, and fought the demons.

Finally, the demons were all gone. The Cheetah turned to face her friend. "Thanks, again."

"No problem."

-----

Clary was startled to hear rapid and violent hits against her door. She got up, and opened the door. Isabelle was standing there, her sensor in hand.

Clary then spoke a bit annoyed, "What did the door ever do to you so you can pound it so violently?"

"Where's your sensor?"

"It's by my bed." And without an invitation, Isabelle burst in. She went straight for the night table. She picked up the sensor and studied it. She pressed a few buttons, then she grunted in frustration.

"I need a new sensor!" Isabelle said.

"Why? What's wrong with the one you have?"

"It did it again! It was going crazy with demonic activity, then suddenly it died! Your sensor has no registry of any activity whatsoever!"

Clary then replied, "Yeah you need a new sensor."

"What's going on?"

Both Clary and Isabelle turned to the door. Jace was leaning against the door, balancing himself on one foot.

"Jace!" both girls shouted.

"Can you take him back? I gotta go talk to Alec about this thing." Isabelle waved the sensor in front of her.

"Yeah, sure." Isabelle ran out, and again pounded on a door. Alec opened it up, obviously awaken by her noise. Without a greeting, she went in and shut the door.

Clary walked Jace back. He leaned on her, and safely made it back.

"Are you crazy?" she said, "You're going to make your ankle worse."

"I was worried about you." he said.

"Why were you worried about me?"

"Because I heard shouts coming from your room. I thought you were getting into a fight."

Clary smirked and smiled. "You're sweet, but I'm fine." she turned to leave, but was stopped by his hand on her wrist. "Wait."

She turned to face him. He gently pulled her down. Their lips met, but only for a second. They looked into each other's eyes.

"You didn't push me away." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"A few hours ago, when we were together, you didn't push me away."

"I couldn't. Just like now. I know I should leave, but my legs won't give way."

"Don't let them give way." he pulled her down again, kissing her longer, deeper, this time.

He looked at her. "Lie with me." he whispered.

"Jace..."

"Just for tonight." he caressed her face gently.

"Jace, we can't... let our emotions get the best of us." she hugged him, kissed his head, then disengaged the embrace. "I'll see you in the morning." And with that, she turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Around three in the morning, Clary was tossing and turning in her bed.

She then heard two soft knocks on her door, and it opened slowly.

"Clary?" Scarlett peeked in.

"Yeah, hey." Clary sat up, and turned on her bed side lamp.

Scarlett closed the door behind her, and walked to the bed. She sat on the edge, near Clary. "Hon, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, cause I know you. I could hear you moving around all the way into my room."

Clary exhaled, "Scarlett, I'm just so confused."

"About what?"

Clary ran a hand across her fore head. "Scarlett, Jace and I kissed... a lot."

Scarlett just stared at her, no emotion showing on her face. "When?"

"Yesterday on the roof after you left, and a few hours ago. Remember when you were looking for me? Yeah, then."

Scarlett put a hand on Clary's as comfort. "Sweety, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I was ashamed! I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror." she became silent.

"...But...?" Scarlett said in a low voice.

Clary looked at Scarlett in the eyes, "But I loved it. Every single second of it." Scarlett then took her in her arms. "Oh, Cary! It's going to be okay. I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you."

Clary then began to cry. "Thank you." she whispered into her shoulder.

-----

That following morning, Alec had gone to Jace's room to check on his ankle. "The swelling seems to have gone down." He had removed the bandages, and examined the ankle. He brought in the healing ointments, and a few towels, but then noticed he forgot clean bandages. Alec left the room, and told Jace he'd be back.

Seconds later, his door opened. "Back already, Alec?" he turned and was surprised to see Scarlett.

"No, it's me." she said with a flat tone. She closed the door and walked to him.

"What's up?" he asked in a nonchollant tone.

"Listen, and listen well, Jace." Scarlett began. "I know what you think of yourself."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Jace had a small smile on his face.

"You see yourself as a highly attractive young man, whom the girls just can't seem to stay away from, and somehow neither can you. But you have to stay away from Clary. She is your sister, not another girl you can have a little fun with, and then let the wind carry away. She is your own flesh and blood, and you will respect her. If you don't, so help me God, I will hurt you so bad, you will need bandages all over your body. Clary is not your sister only, she's mine too. She's my little sister, and I will protect her from anything or anyone who wants to hurt her." she closed in on him, "Stay away from her." she said in a low voice, her lips barely moving.

She turned to leave, then heard Jace's voice.

"What?" she thought he whispered something under his breath.

Jace faced her. "She's not my sister."

Scarlett had a confused look, "What do you mean she's not your sister?"

"I mean my father was not Valentine. My parents were Stephen and Celine Herondale." He then told her the story of when he fought Sebastian, and he told him the truth. "So you see, we're not related in any way."

Scarlett's eyes were wide, and her mouth was opened. "Why haven't you told her?"

"Because I can never find the right time."

"Oh yeah. Yesterday on the roof, or last night weren't good times. Right."

Jace could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Well what can I say? We were kissing passionately. I couldn't just break away and say, 'Oh by the way, I'm not your brother.' "

Scarlett exhaled in frustration. "Oh. Come on!" she was in front of him now. "Jace, you have to tell her. You have no idea what this is doing to her! She feels like the most disgusting person on the planet, and the worst part is she loves it when you're together." There was silence. "You have to tell her."

"I will," he inhaled. "I promise I will."

"Okay." she turned to leave.

"I'll tell her." he said, "Don't tell her anything." she nodded her head and left.

-----

The Cheetah glaced at the city in the dark night. She was on the roof of a building, watching as the cars went by, people walked together, and occationally hear the wonderful sound of laughter.

The Cheetah felt something on her cheek. She lifted her hand to wipe it off.

She felt wet. At first she thought it'd be raining, but then realized the water was coming from her. It wasn't water at all. It was tears.

She was crying. But why was she crying?

She glanced down again, and saw two shadows. A tall one and a short one. It looked like a couple. They were facing each other, then leaned in.

She realized then they were kissing.

Somehow that seemed to trigger more tears. She wiped them away. She then began to think about a man. A man she loved. Her heart yearned for his touch, and her lips for his kisses.

As she was thinking about him, she looked at the kissing shadows again. They were gone. Seems like they decided to have some privacy. She smiled.

She glanced around again. She saw something else. Three strange figures. They seemed to move around stragely, almost as if they were crawling.

Demons.

She knew that's what it was. She leaned on the edge of the building, and pushed herself up. Her feet were now on the ledge, her knees bended, and her hand supported on the ledge between her legs. She jumped.

Thirty stories down she fell, and landed safely on her feet. She took out a dagger from her thigh, and was ready to strike.

She could smell the demons getting closer. She gripped the dagger, and then swung. She stabbed one fo them on what seemed to be the head. Suddely, from its sides, two arm-like things emerged from it, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

She kicked it, shook her arm free, then stabbed it again.

The two other demons came, and went after her. She then bent down and, from inside her pant legs, she produced two other daggers, a bit longer than the first one. Just like all her blades, they had runes on the blade and the hilt.

She attacked them, and she was quite successful. Right when she was about to deliver the last blow, she heard something from behind. Footsteps. Running footsteps.

The Cheetah quickly turned the daggers around so the blades were parallel to her arms, jumped, and was lost in the night sky.

-----

Isabelle went down the hall, and pounded on everyone's door. Each time, she would shout, "Get out! Go to the library! NOW!"

Minutes later, everyone was where they were told. Isabelle began to explain. "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but my sensor is just fine. Like, ten minutes ago, my sensor began to register demonic activity. But get this, the demons were a few blocks away from the institute. I ran to where it says they were, and sure enough, they were there.

"Three of them. They all seemed wounded, though. As if someone had already fought them. I killed them. But what really gets me is that my sensor would register demonic acitivity, then die down. Now, when I go straight to the source, they're there." she glanced at everyone. "And why didn't any of you come with me?"

"I was sleeping." said Scarlett.

"Ankle." said Jace.

"I was taking a shower, which by the way I didn't finish." said Clary.

"I was talking with Magnus." said Alec.

Isabelle was in a way apalled by them. "Oh screw you all!" she then stormed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary was in the weapons room alone. She had woken up, and wanted to "train" for a bit. She didn't want to wake Scarlett up cuase Clary felt she didn't sleep well.

Clary was wearing black slacks, and a sleeveless black top with a low neck line. She then grabbed a sword and began to play around with it.

Minutes later, she heard the door open. She turned and saw Jace headed her way. She was deffenetly surprised to see him.

"Hey," she greeted him. "Wacha doin?"

"Keepin you company. I thought maybe you wanted a playing buddy." He headed for a sword as well.

"Come on, Jace. A week ago I hurt your ankle."

He lifted his foot, and moved it in a circular motion. "And a week later, I'm all better." He smiled at her. "Plus, since nobody else volunteered to stay with you, I decided to have some sympathy and not make you cry."

She was surprised. "What do you mean? Where is everybody?"

"Alec went out with Magnus, and since Isabelle sucks at cooking and Scarlett rocks, they went out grocery shopping. Scarlett's giving her some pointers."

_We're all alone._ Clary thought. She smiled to herself, then twirled the sword in her hand. "Okay," she said. "Let's go."

She ran to him, and raised her sword. He blocked it, and swung at her. She dodged it, then made some space between them.

He closed that space, and aimed straight for her sword. She moved it, and then she lunged her sword-weilding-arm at him. They stood still.

He was bending backwards slightly, his right leg supporting his body, and she stood in front of him, her sword dominating the position. "You can't beat me." she said in a whisper.

He smiled an evil smile, then with his right leg pushed himself up. Seconds later, his sword was the one dominating the stance now. "Nobody beats me." he said. Suddenly, with his sword, he made her drop hers, and he dropped his too. His arms were around her, and his lips on hers. They kissed deeply, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung herself to him for dear life.

He lifted her, and quickly walked to a near-by couch. Without breaking away from the kiss, he laid her down, and he was above her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him closer. He caressed her leg from her knee , down to her thigh, up her waist, grazing her ribs and finally resting on her breast.

He left her lips and went to her neck, his lips never leaving her skin. She then unlocked her arms, and explored his hard back. She went all the way down to his waist and began to pull up his shirt.

Jace lifted himself up, and took off his hirt. He then just stood there, looked down at her. Next, he slowly lifted her shirt. She then lifted herself enough to be able to remove her shirt. She was wearing a black bra, and Jace wanted so bad to take that off, too. But he didn't.

He returned to her lips, and she caressed his back, sometimes even dig her nails into his skin. When she would, he would only groan. But groan in pleasure.

Suddenly, the fireplace began to roar and shine brighter than usual. Jace broak away from the kiss and turned to look.

"Jace..." Clary said his name in a whisper, and clung herself tighter to him. It seemed as though somehow she was scared.

He tightened his grip around her, turned to face her. "It's just a fire message." He leaned down to kiss her again. "I'll be back." and with that, he got up.

A few seconds later, Jace said from the fire place. "It's Maryse and Robert. They're letting us know they'll be staying in Idris longer. Apparently, they're really needed." he turned to face her. She was sitting on the couch, her shirt back on.

He walked back to her, and she stood up. She leaned in to kiss him. A few secons later, she disengaged from the kiss, and looked straight down. "I'll see you later." she began to turn around, but he stopped her.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

She didnt' face him. "I don't know. Out."

"Clary," he pulled her back. She tried to resist, but he was too strong for her. "Clary, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"Jace this is wrong!" she still refused to look at him. "What we're doing, it's so wrong!"

"No, it's not!" He said to her. "Clary, listen. There's something I need to tell you."

"No! Nothing you say can make this better, or make it alright. Nothing!" She finally broke away from his grasp and was running away.

"You're not my sister!" he shouted. She stopped on her tracks. She turned around slowly, and her eyes begged to repeat what he said. "You're not my sister, Clary. I'm not your brother."

She blinked several times. "What do you-- How can that--"

He walked to her, took her in his arms, and told her everything. About Sebastian about Stephen and Celine Herondale, about Amatis being Luke's sister, about Valentine.

When he was done explaining, her eyes were shining with tears. "Oh, look. Here I volunteered to stay and not make you cry, and look what I've done."

She laughed once. "Oh, but these are tears of joy! Of joy!" she then pulled him down, and they kissed. He then lifted her up into his arms, bridal style, and disengaged from the kiss. "We have a lot of catcing up to do." he said, then ran off and headed to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Once inside, he kicked the door shut, and dropped her on the bed. He then got on, and was above her just like on the couch. A few seconds later, he took her shirt off again, this time, her bra coming along. He stood still, and looked at her. He slowly ran a hand over her breast. He repeated that motion a few more times, and he could feel under his tips when her nipples rose and hardened.

While still caressing her breasts, Clary reached down and unbottoned his pants. When they were undone, he slipped them off, remaining in boxers. He then gently pushed her down so she could lie down, and he began to slip her pants off. He went to the edge of the bed near her feet, and pulled her pant legs so they'd come off completely. She was left in a black thong. He inhaled deeply as soon as he saw it. He then touched her feet with his finger tips, and slowly ran them up her legs, causing her to giggle a few imes.

He finally reached her waist, and pulled the thong down and off. She was bare, and suddenly he was, too.

He climed on again, positioned himself above her and slowly brought himself down. Their lips rejoined in blissful exstacy, and their arms tightened around each other. He moved his lips down to her neck, and his tongue and lips made her feel good. She was breathing hard, and every once in a while she'd whisper his name.

His lips then moved further down to her breast. His tongue played around with her nipple, and his lips tightened around her breast. Suddenly, Clary felt pain, then the pain turned into pleasure. She realized Jace jad bitten her nipple. When she had reacted to the pain, he lifted his head and saw her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth opened and her chest rising rapidly. He then went up near her face, his hand on her cheek. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She opened her eyes a little bit, "No," she managed to release the answer in a breathy whisper. "No, you didn't, My Love."

He leaned down and kissed her again, the kiss being a short one. After that, his hand went back on her breast, and cupped it. "You're so perfect." he said. "I'd imagined you being smaller, but you're not. You're perfect." he kissed her again.

As he was kissing her, he moved himself directly above her, and she spread her legs enough for him. Still kissing, he began to move his pelvis upwards. She grunted. He moved again, and again she grunted. He moved again, this time a bit harder, and she grunted again. He kept doing that, and she moved her head slightly to the side. He left her lips and went to her neck.

"Jace, love me. Love me, Jace." she whispered in his ear. He then stopped kissing her neck, but kept his head near her neck. He began to push harder each time, and each time he would grit his teeth and she woudl gasp louder each time.

He kept doing that, and every once in a while she would whisper in his ear her joy and happiness with a single word. "Yes."

As he kept making her feel good, she would also sometimes say, "Oh yes, Jace. That's it. Oh My Love, yes!"

Jace could feel his climax approaching, but he wanted her to reach it first. He whispered lovingly into her ear, "Come with me, Clary. Come with me, Love."

"I'm coming, Jace. I'm coming!" Suddenly, she gasped so hard and loud, she even dug her nails on his back, he knew she was home.

Jace then said to her, "Open up for me, Love." She did. She spread her legs a bit wider, and felt him go in.

Jace exhaled, and he shook a bit. He loved the fact she was so tight, and squeezed him so hard, he was in a place that could easily be mistaken for heaven.

He slowly took himself out, and rolled over on the bed taking her with him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern."

She turned her head slightly and kissed his chest. "And I love you, Jace Herondale."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was aware of Jace and Clary being a couple. They were all very happy for them, and Clary had moved into Jace's room.

Every night, they would sleep together, and every morning that they woke up next to each other, they were both so happy.

One morning, Jace and Clary had gone to the kitchen for breakfast. Isabelle and Scarlett were always there, cause Scarlett was teaching her the basics. This morning it was sunny-side-up eggs and pancakes. There was also coffee, juice, and milk.

Alec and Magnus were there as well. "Good morning." Said Magnus as they walked in. Clary, not having seen him in five years, was excited and surprised to see him there. They hugged each other, then took their seats.

After reminising about the good days, finishing their breakfast, they decided to go to the library. Magnus wanted to show Alec something about history, and Scarlett had brought some cook books to go over with Isabelle. Jace and Clary just went for the company.

Once there, Magnus and Alec went to a corner of the library, and the girls went to another corner. Jace and Clary claimed the love seat. He sat against the arm rest, his leg propped up against the back of the couch. She sat between his legs, her head resting just beheath his, and his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Can you believe it?" he said. "We're finally together, and nothing can break us apart."

"I know," she kissed his arm, "I honestly thought it would never happen."

"Me too, but it has. And we're here."

-----

A few hours later, Magnus had gathered everyone, and told them he had picked up heavy demonic activity. He told them it was at Pandemonium.

"I say we go now and kick some ass!" said Isabelle.

"Hold on," said Alec, "Magnus and I were talking, and we think it'd be best if we all go tonight around nine. That's when basicly everyone is there, and the demons are ready to strike. We were saying that if we could get them all together, we could wipe out a great deal of them."

"Actually, that makes sense." said Jace.

"Yeah, I kinda like it." said Isbelle.

They all turned to Clary and Scarlett, who were the only ones who hadn't said anything. They were both staring at each other intently, almost as if they were communicating telepathicly.

Scarlett raised her eyebrows slightly, then Clary nodded once. They both then turned away.

"We like it." said Scarlett.

Clary was staring at the ground, and she felt Jace's grip tightened.

-----

"Love, you've been awfully quiet," said Jace. "Are you alright?" They were back in their room.

"Yeah, just thinking." she said.

"About...?"

"Tonight. I'm kinda nervous about how many demons will be there. Do you think we'll be able to take them all?"

Jace just stood there for a moment. He then went to her, hugged her tightly, and kissed her. "Love, there's nothing to worry about. We're all Shadowhunters. We all know how to kill demons, and we all know to be careful. There's nothing to worry about."

"But," she began to say, her eyes about to cry, "What if something were to happen? Or maybe something gets exposed? I'm scared you and I will--" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"You and I will what, Love?" he asked with a soft voice.

"You and I will..." then her voice was almost a whisper"...drift away."

He hugged her again. "Listen to me, I will not let anything happen to you. And I promise I will watch out everywhere I go. You and I will always be together. I promise." and he kissed her again.

She separated from the kiss, and looked at him with eyes full of tears, some tears rolling down her eyes already. "Make love to me. Make love to me like it'll be the last time you will!"

He had a strange look on his face. "Clary, you're scaring me. What's going on? Is there something you want to tell me?"

She couldn't speak because of the tears. She shook her head, a smile on her lips, and she managed to let out in a whisper. "No. Just love me. Please." And he did as she asked him to.

-----

Sometime around eight, Isabelle was pounding on everyone's door, yelling that it was time to go. She kept saying that this was New York City, traffic was something that was never nice no matter how long you've lived here.

Everyone was ready, and Isabelle was happy. She was even more happy to see Clary actually dressed up. On her own.

She had black pants, silk, tight to her legs, and accenting her butt. She also wore a maroon tube top, and a black jacket, but this jacket was the kind that covered the chest area only. She buttoned up the first three buttons so she could cover up her runes on her chest and arms. Isbelle was near tears of joy.

Isbelle wore a red dress, long sleeved. The dress went just above her knees, and she wore thigh-high black boots.

Scarlett wore pants, and long sleeve shirt with two small slits on either side. She wore all black.

They all then went outside to catch a cab, and go demon slaying.

-----

When they arrived, they saw the line was so huge, it was curving around to the next block.

"How are we ever going to get inside?" asked Scarlett.

"Leave it to me." answered Magnus. He left the group and approached the line. He must've used his powers, because when he spoke it sounded like he was using a microphone with huge speakers. He then said, "Hey guys! I just saw Chris Brown beating Rihanna three blocks away!" And suddenly, everyone ran off, including the bouncers and security guards.

Everyone was pretty impressed with him. "But Magnus, won't they be dissapointed when they find nothing?" asked Isabelle.

"Sweety, I'm not the high warlock of Brooklynn for my fashion taste. They'll find him beating her, alright."

They all walked in and were so surprised to find the place completely empty. The lights were still on, the music was blasting, but no one was there to enjoy it.

Alec took out his sensor. "There are demons here. Deffinetly." He then took three steps, and then turned back to face his friends. "Alright, so, you guys--" he stoppped talking when he saw Clary and Scarlett. They were both wearing masks that covered their foreheads, noses, and cheek bones. Scarlett wore a black one with golden stripes on it, like a tiger. And Clary wore a golden one with black spots, like a cheetah.

"I didn't realize we were at a costume party." teased Alec.

"Shut up," said Scarlett with a small smile. "This is our way of fighting."

"Okay." said Alec, but they could tell he was trying so hard to suppress a laugh.

Clary then felt a hand on her waist and knew it was Jace. He kissed her cheek, just beneath the mask. "Tell me later?" she didn't even meet his eyes. She turned her head slightly to him, and nodded.

Suddely, they heard something. They all focused, and tried to find out what it was. Seconds later, they heard a crash. The ceiling came crashing down, and demons fell along. There were possibly a hundred demons, but they just stood there. Sure, they slithered, hissed, roared, but they didn't make any moves towards the shadowhunters. In front of all the demons, there was a girl. She was around seventeen or eighteen, but she didn't look like a demon at all.

"Who are you?" asked Jace.

The girl took a step forward, "I am Vypra, princess of all demons." she answered.

"But, you don't look like a demon at all." said Isabelle.

Suddenly, the girl raised her arms and face, and lightning bolts shot through her fingers. They all saw bat wings grow out from her back, horns from either side of her head, and thorn-like elbows.

"How about now?" Vypra asked with an evil smile.

Alec then leaned toward his sister, and said to her, "You should probably keep your comments to yourself."  
"Yeah, probably." she answered.

Thunder crashed, and Vypra then yelled a command to her army, "ATTACK!!"

All the demons then went after them. The Shadowhunters readied themselves with weapons, then they too ran off.

Alec and Magnus had a group of about thirty demons, but with Magnus's powers they were able to defeat them.

Isabelle and Jace had also another group of demons, and they fended them off with their skills.

Scarlett and Clary had their own group, and they, too, fought well.

After about ten minutes, they were all still fighting, but Vypra remained in the side lines keeping score. She looked at everyone as they fought. Suddenly, her eyes fell on Scarlett and Clary. Not because of the fact that they were the only ones wearing masks, but because of their fighting styles.

She saw the girl with red and black hair who twirled with a sword and killed every demon that touched her blade.

She saw the girl with red hair how she manouvered two kodachis, a blade longer than a dagger but smaller than a sowrd, one on each hand, and every demon that touched it died as well.

Vypra wasn't at all concerned that her army was being wiped out. She was concerned on who was wiping it out.

Suddenly, it was like Vypra won the award. She gasped, then said to herself, _There's only one Shadowhunter who fights like that. Such grace and skill, and every swing and thurst is filled with power. There is only one._ She then materialized a silver ninja star. With one click of her fingers, all the demons were suddenlyl gone, and only Vypra and the Shadowhunters remained.

"Give up?" said Jace, sweat glinting on him everywhere, and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Not quite," answered Vypra. Then, she snapped her fingers again. From behind everyone, one demon materialized, and seized them from the arms, legs and waist.

Everyone but the masked girls.

They all struggled to get free, and just when the girls were going to help them, Vypra yelled, "Touch them and die!"

The girls then turned to face her. "What do you want?" asked Scarlett.

"It's very simple." said Vypra. "Do as I say, and no one gets hurt." From behind Vypra, three demons materialized. "Fight my demons. If you win, I'll let them go without a scratch. But if I win, I take you all to hell with me."

Scarlett and Clary then twirled their blades in hand and took two steps forward. Vypra knew they had accepted. "Fight, my demons." the demons then leaped into the air.

Scarlett jumped first, and hit a demon. Clary went next, and she too hit a demon. They fought constantly. Suddenly, after a while, Vypra shot a lightning bolt towards Scarlett, and she went rolling away. Clary yelled after her.

Just as Scarlett was going to tell her she was fine, she saw Vypra throw something at Clary.

"Clary, look out!!"

She turned and saw a small weapon spinning her way. She was able to turn away from it, but the weapon hit her. When Clary was facing down, her mask fell in two pieces. Her hair was on either side of her face, the demons were gone.

Slowly, Clary lifted her face, and looked at Vypra. Clary was angry. Vypra was shocked.

"I knew it was you." she said. "The one and only Shadowhunter who kills demons ruthlessly. The one who kills fiercely, with no regards towars her victims. You are The Cheetah!"

From behind Clary, she could hear the surprised gasps, but she was too angry to care. 'I'm glad we have introductions out of the way," said Clary. "Now I can kill you." she ran with her kodachis in hand, ready to attack. Vypra then materialized a sword, and blocked her attack. Clary then spun and attacked again. Vypra then flew up, and then came rushing down with her sword. Suddenly, Clary jumped, and Vypra smashed hard against the ground, dust flying everywhere.

When Vypra was getting up, she looked up and saw Clary coming down with her blades straight to Vypra. Vypra just stood there motionsless. Clary came down, and her kodachis pierced Vypra's throat. She twisted the kodachi, then took it out quickly. Vypra was choaking, then fell to the ground. Her body turned to dust an dissapeared.

The demons holding the shadowhunters were gone along with Vypra.

Clary stood with her back towards everyone. She took a few steps, then heard Isabelle's voice.

"Clary, you're The Cheetah?"

Clary just turned her head, never meeting her eyes, and nodded once. Then she looked up and saw a huge hole from where the demons had first come in. She jumped and was gone.

Scarlett removed her mask, and stared after her.

"You knew all along didn't you?" said Alec. Scarlett turned to face him.

"I am the one who made her into what she is."

"What do you mean?" asked Isabelle.

"I mean I took her in, tought her how to deffend herself, how to kill demons. It is because of me she is what she is." she turned back to the hole in the ceiling. "And I'm not sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Night after night, Clary went from place to place killing demons. She slaughtered them without a second glance. She killed, killed and killed until her strength gave out.

She would sleep in alleys, roofs, and other places. Always a weapon in hand. More than once she would wake up during the night, have her weapon ready in front of her, and nothing would be there. She would take her sensor out, and begin to check the area and its surroundings. Nothing.

After a few days, she began to think she was paranoid. Every day she would walk around, eat, and every night she would hunt demons.

She wanted so much to return to the institute, return to Jace, but she wouldn't dare. She truly tought they would hate her for keeping a secret such as that. Isabelle had asked her about The Cheetah, and Clary denied knowledge of her existence. Jace had asked her if she had something she wanted to tell him. She had the chance to tell him. She decided against it. She thought he would be angry, or worse, leave her.

That day, when she asked him to make love to her, he had loved her like never before. He made her feel the most beautiful, the most extrordinary woman in the planet. He made love to her five times in two hours, and he made her come countless times. He loved her like no woman could ever loved. And she knew it would the last time.

After every time they would make love, she cried. She told him it was because she was happy, but really it was because she knew it wouldn't happen again.

_He must hate me. I lied to him all this time. I had several opportunities to tell him the truth, but I never did. He must have me as the biggest liar in the history of liars. He probably even regrets loving me. I'm sure he doesn't love me anymore. I'm sure he's already over me. I'll never be loved by him again. I will never love again._

-----

One month ago...

Scarlett was on the roof just sitting, facing the view. But she wasn't looking at the view. She was staring off into space. It had been two weeks since Clary left, and Scarlett had become the black sheep.

Isabelle woudn't learn to cook from her anymore, she barely even aknowledged Scarlett's presence, sometimes even her existence. Alec was always in his room, and Magnus wouldn't leave his side. Jace was never even seen.

Scarlett got tired of being on the roof, she got a bit hungry. She went down to the kitchen to whip something up. Along her way, she bumped into Isabelle. "Oh, sorry." said Scarlett. Isabelle kept on walking.

"Isabelle!" she called. "Isabelle, when are you going to stop ignoring me?" Isabelle kept on walking. "Look, I'm sorry that Clary just left without an explanation, least of all a good-bye, but that's not my fault. When are you going to grow up and quit being a little girl?"

Isabelle stopped. She turned on her heels, and stared at Scareltt with an angry look. "When am I going to grow up? When am I going ot quit being a little girl?" Isabelle rushed back, ans stood inches away form Scarlett. "How about, when is Clary going to come back and apologize not only to me, or my brother Alec but to Jace? She is the reason Jace has been cooped in up there for the past two weeks! He hasn't eaten anything, and he refuses to see anybody! He's getting sick, and if he doesn't get better soon he'll die! And then what?! What is anybody going to do then? Is Clary going to come back and offer her condolences?" Nobody said nothing. "HUH?!" Isbelle was so furious she was crying. "You are the one who said you are the reason she is what she is. During all that training, all that discipline and lessons, did you teach her how to be a person?! How to think about other people?! Did you?!" Scarlett was silent. "Guess you taught her everything but how to be a human being." Isabelle turned away and left.

Seconds later, Alec's door opened and Magnus was there. "What's all that noise?" he asked. "Alec can't sleep."

Scarlett turned to face him. "Nothing. Isabelle and I were just talking, but we're done." Magnus began to shut the door again, but Scarlett stopped him. "Wait, do you know where Jace is?"

Magnus stared at her with something that looked like pity. "He's in the one place he can be reminded contantly of Clary."

"But, he's not in his room." she said.

"No, not his room. The Greenhouse."

-----

Scarlett made her way upstairs and found the greenhouse. She opened the door, but before she could open it all the way, she felt something crash against the door. Then heard his voice, "Leave me alone!"

"It's Scareltt, Jace."

This seemed to infuriate him more. "Go away! I don't want to see you of all people!"

"But Jace--"

"I said no!!" Another crash.

"I can bring--" Another crash.

"So hlep me God, I will kill you with my own hands if you dont go away NOW!"

Scarlett closed the door. She stood there for a moment, then left.

-----

Back in her room, Scareltt was sitting on her bed, her eyes closed. Since she and Clary had become very close, they had become _parabatai_, warriors who fought close, who were closer than sisters, they had acquired the special ability of communicating telepathicly.

Scareltt was trying to get ahold of Clary, to find her, and tell her to come back. Somehow, she couldn't get throughl It was as though she was being blocked.

"This is rediculous." she said. "Why can't I get through?" she paced around, then thought of something. She could do the rune that tracked others down. She just needed somthing of hers. She went to her room, and found several things. She grabbed her hair brush, and picked out a hair. Perfect.

-----

After having done the search rune, Scarlett got a few things together and headed home. She should've known all along that's where Clary would've gone. Home. To Texas. The Woodlands, Texas to be exact.

When Scarlett had convinced Clary to go with her, that's where they went. Scarlett had always lived in the small town of Conroe, but she had friends, went to school and worked in The Woodlands. Scarlett was headed home.

-----

Present Day...

Clary was near The Woodlands Pavillion, in a dark corner. She had cornered a demon, and there, where it was dark and no one was around to witness, she killed it. A few more demons came along, and she killed those, too.

When she was sure there were no more demons around, she got ready to go back and sleep. She turned and suddenly saw Scarlett standing there. Clary was surprised. Then, out of nowhere, Scarlett slapped Clary. Hard. She stumbled and almost fell. Clary was flabbergasted. She put her hand where Scarlett struck.

"Scarlett! What was the for?"

Usually Scarlett had a sweet look on her face, or serious. But this time she was angry. Pissed off. "To straighten you out." she said. "You are being nothing but a coward! You won't face what you did. Instead of talking or explaining, or something about your secret being exposed, you ran away. And why? Because you're scared! I did not teach you to be that way!"

Clary took a few steps forward. "But Scareltt, they--" Another slap.

"You have no idea what's going on. Because you ran away, they're blaming it on me. Isabelle won't talk to me, Alec won't come out of his room, and Jace is no where to be found! Now, you are going back, and you are fixing what you did! If you are afraid to do even that, I have no idea why you call yourself a Shadowhunter. Perhaps you're not even worthy of the name."

Clary was shedding tears now. "I can't go back." She whispered. "I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I kept a secret so big from them! They'll never forgive me!"

Scarlett slapped her twice this time. "Don't you dare say that! You don't even know what they're thinking about you!"

"But I do!" she said. "You just said they won't talk to you!"

"Because they have me as the one responsible! I told them I trained you, and they think you're like this because of me! But you're not! And that's what you're going to explain to them!"

Clary said nothing. She then slowly got up, and composed her face. "No." She said in a deep voice. "I will not. And you can't make me."

This got Scarlett. She tilted her head down, her eyes never leaving Clary. "Wanna bet?" she asked in a deep voice.

"I do." Clary answered.

For a few seconds, they both stood still. Suddenly, Clary swung at Scarlett, but she blocked it. Immediately, she then swung at Clary's torso and struck. Clary's air went out, and saw Scarlett's fist headed to her face. Clary ducked, but was hit on the back wtih Scarlett's knee. Suddenly, Clary was on the ground, Scarlett's foot on her chest. But Clary wasn't done. She then smacked her leg aside, and Scarlett stumbled. Clary was back on her feet, and she then swung. She missed. Scarlett then swung her arms at Clary, missed, then hit her with her foot. Not long after, Clary was back on the ground. This time she was pinned well. Nothing could ge her up unless Scareltt loosened up.

"You beat me." Clary said with a breathy voice. "How? You haven't beaten me in three years."

"You were always good, but I was always better. I stepped down for you because I knew you needed it. I met you, a girl whose life seemed destroyed, a disaster. You needed to be set back on your feet, so I let you win so many battles. But your wings have taken you too high. I gotta set your feet back on the ground where they belong. And sweet talk, like five years ago, isn't going to do it this time."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally, Clary exhaled. "Okay, I'll go back." Scarlett got up, and helped Clary back on her feet.


End file.
